Only in High School
by Buster-Brown
Summary: What will Kagome do when the terrifyingly strong; but drop dead gorgeous Carpathian, Sesshomaru claims her to be his lifemate. Finally, when she thought that things were going her way with high school and her love life… and what does Inuyasha have to do w
1. Chapter 1

**IMPORTANT! READ!**

Hello I am glad to get the reviews! Yeah! Sooo here is the first chapter. It is about the same as the book italics mean telepathy and yes everyone still has their oh so amazing strengths except they can stand to be outside in the light, just not to get a ton of sunlight. Yes things start out a little ironic at the beginning, but things start to smooth out as it goes on. So I hope you enjoy and this is my first fan fic; so again, enjoy.

Sorry about the computer issue, so here is the first chapter as promised before 10 p.m. my time. So enjoy and sorry if I can get the file up I will replace and notify you, but the original chapter was lost permanently I think so I improvised and here it is I think that I might add to it or alter it so I will inform you if I do. So thanks again and sorry about the extended wait.

BusterBrown

Chapter 1 The Long Awaited Meeting

Year 2007 in a little town called Wichita, Kansas; foreign boys transferred to Buhler High School. (A/N They have no life mates and I do not wish to describe how every single one looks like. So imagine 5 Greek gods that are dark and handsome and has power cling to them as a second skin.) As they walk through the school, no one dares to speak to them, as they head to the office.

"Good day gentlemen, what could I do for you this fine morning?" asked the kind old secretary behind the main desk.

"I have brought the group of foreigners here as you asked Ms. Keade (sp); all that they need are their schedules." Spoke Mikhail, who has been a student at Buhler High since his freshman year; he is now a senior.

"Oh yes, we have a group of girls that were kind enough to volunteer to lead you through the school. I shall page them into the office." Replied Keade.

She quickly shuffled out of the room; soon her voice came across the intercom asking for the girls who volunteered to give tours of the school. Silently she reentered the room.

"They shall be here shortly so please take a seat and get comfortable." Keade informed the guys as she sat back at her desk.

Out of no where 4 girls came stumbling in laughing till their faces turned bright red. Slowly they got calmed back down from the what ever it was that put them in the stage of hysteria.

"Girls these are the men that transferred from Europe. Please be easy on them, and show them around the school." Keade asked very politely to one of the girls.

"Hey you guys these are my friends that I told you about." Informed Mikhail, "Guys this is Missy (about 5'6", dark brown hair to the middle of her back, crystal blue eyes, very slim yet muscled in a very feminine way), Tempest (about 5'1", red-gold hair in long waves, brilliant green eyes, very slim and again petite), Colby ( 5'4", with hair aflame in all different shades of reds and browns, light brown eyes, slim ribs and waist with very feminine curves for a rancher), and Kikyo (5'8", raven with blonde streaks(natural), light reddish eyes, slim but still had some hips). Girls this is Gregori (6'7", dark rich hair, piercing silver eyes, extremely broad shoulders and that oh so dark aura about him), Darius (6'5" tall dark and handsome (same as his brother Gregori) but only with dark eyes), Rafael ( 6'4", dark hair to his neck very old style, tall, broad shoulders with sinewy muscles), Inuyasha (6'6", platinum blonde hair, slim yet very muscular as any young Carpathian would be), and Sesshomaru (6'8", rich and thick silver hair, tall broad shouldered and all around drop dead gorgeous). Hey has anyone seen Kagome? I haven't seen her since last night."

Mikhail suddenly was tackled from behind by a girl, as her dark raven hair went flying all over the place, and her slender body bounced off of Mikhail's body, only to land in the tall dark and brooding, Sesshomaru, who was as, if not more so, strong as Mikhail, the Prince of Carpathians.

Sesshomaru easily swept up her lithe form as it fit securely into his chest. But was beyond shocked as desire and need hit him like a ton of bricks.

Slowly the feminine body shifted for her to sweep her hair back, and to look up at him with those piercing sapphire eyes.

Sesshomaru would have sworn his heart stopped right as she spoke with her enchanting voice.

"Hi I'm Kagome, I guess I will be showing you around the school." As she giggled at her predicament.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Mikhail felt the air rush out of his lungs as he saw the small, petite form of an extremely strong psychic, land right in the arms of the most dangerous Carpathian male he had ever met. Instantly his instincts as a Carpathian leader, yelled at him to remove the girl from the warrior's arms.

"Kagome, sorry, are you okay?" Mikhail asked sincerely, offering her his hand.

Mikhail has gone to this high school for the last three years, in "undercover" as a high schooler.

"Thanks Mikhail, but I am fine." Kagome replied as she tried to get out of the extremely strong arms, which just so happed to have her locked to a chest that was as hard as a brick wall. "If you don't mind; I would appreciate it if you would put me down."

Still recovering from actually feeling, but not quite ready to show those emotions, Sesshomaru simply set the raven aired beauty on her feet.

"Mikhail? Have you seen Raven or Sango lately? I haven't seen either of them since last night." Kagome asked.

"Mikhail finally relaxing now that Kagome was out of Sesshoumaru's arms, simply shrugged his massive shoulders and shook his head 'no'.

"Hey you guys; let's get on with this tour!" Missy said while jumping up and down slightly.

Unbeknownst to her, she held the attention of one of the new students. The Dark One.

"Okay let's just separate and give separate tours. It will be easier." Kagome suggested.

"Sure, why not." Replied Mikhail. Carefully thinking about who would go with who he gave out the pairs.

"Missy you show Gregori around, Tempest you take Darius, Colby you and Rafael, Kikyo you take Inuyasha, ad Sesshomaru you will go with…"

Mikhail was immediately cut off when Sesshomaru simply stated…

"Kagome."

Everyone quickly cleared the office to avoid the arising conflict that was soon to erupt.

_She is under my protection now Prince_ was growled into Mikhail's head with a deep compulsion added to it, just to drive the point home.

"I am under no one's protection. Especially some arrogant male who probably thinks with the wrong head." With that Kagome stomped out of the office.

"She does not do well with someone wanting to protect her with out her wishing to be protected." Mikhail replied calmly.

Gliding to the door, Sesshomaru simply through over his shoulder, "She is my lifemate. I will do with her as I wish."

And with that he followed her enticing scent down the halls of Wichita High School.

Well there it is, a little later than I expected to have it up, but oh well. So please let me know what you thought of it and if you think it is going in an okay direction. Again, if you don't like it, please be kind and not review then. Thank you for reading this and I should have a chapter or two up by Sunday.

BusterBrown


End file.
